Ramen
by Theta Tenny
Summary: - ¿Cómo es que nunca te cansas de comer ramen?- preguntó Sasuke. Entren y lena la respuesta, mal sumary u.u YAOI. Relacionado con mi anterior fic: Ninjas, una historia de amor y guerra.


_Hola! Bueno, esto surgió porque no tenía ganas de estudiar después de comer... Así que no es la gran cosa u.u pero me gustó como me quedó, espero que también les guste =)_

_**Advertencia: yaoi!**_

__**Naruto y sus personajes no pertecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><span>Ramen.<span>

Ramen. Esa exquisitez lo era todo en su vida, lo era todo en su mente. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos deliciosos fideos zambullidlos en esa celestial sopa. El ramen lo era todo para él.

Y a cierto morocho eso lo sacaba de sus casillas, ¿cómo rayos podía comer todo el día, todos los días, esa cosa? Es decir, sólo son fideos y agua, ¿de dónde era que sacaba toda esa energía? Y pensar que él apenas podía mantenerse despierto con las mínimas porciones que le daban… Pero ese maldito rubio hiperactivo vivía como si comiera miles de cosas por días, cuando lo único que engullía eran esos endemoniados fideos.

Naruto entró una vez por la puerta de su celda. Ya era hora. Por un momento iba a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero ya sabía la respuesta: comiendo ramen, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa haría que el Uzumaki llegara tarde a la hora de visitas? La única hora que tenían para verse.

En cuanto el rubio puso un pié en la celda, el morocho no lo pensó dos veces, se abalanzó hacia él y lo apresó contra la pared, plantándole un fuerte beso en los labios.

- ¡Sa-Sasuke… espera a que…!- intentó balbucear el ojiazul, pero no pudo, ya que su boca era presa de la del Uchiha.

- Ni lo pienses. Me hiciste esperar demasiado, ¿acaso no tienes idea de lo que es no verte por dos días, y cuando al fin llega la hora de visitas, tener que esperarte tanto, sólo porque se te ocurrió llegar tarde?- dijo, y volvió a plantarle un beso.

El joven shinobi lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó un poco. Por supuesto que sabía, después de todo, él también lo había extrañado en esos dos días.

- Yo también te extrañé, Sasuke- dijo en tono de respuesta, con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Y quién dijo que te había extrañado? ¡Baka! Sólo dije que detesto esperar…

- A que llegue- terminó el rubio-. Eso se llama extrañar- agregó en tono burlón.

El pelinegro resopló y alejó la vista del jinyuriki. Había herido su orgullo. Naruto lo sabía, y Sasuke también. El ojiazul río suavemente y se acercó lo suficiente como para apoyar su frente en la de su amante.

- No te enojes, ¿sí?- dijo en tiernamente.

- No estoy enojado- respondió el otro, obviamente estaba mintiendo.

- Solo era una broma- sonrió el rubio. Luego rodeó la nuca del otro con sus brazos y lo besó.

El pelinegro respondió al beso, pero sin mucha emoción. Cuando se separaron, reprochó:

- Sabes a ramen.

- ¿A ramen? Perdona, acabo de comer.

- Lo supuse… ¿Llegaste tarde porque estabas comiendo?

Soltó un suspiro de risa- No, llegué tarde porque ahora soy chuunin.

- ¡¿Chuunnin? ¿Cómo rayos? ¡¿Pasaste el examen?

- Aha, ¿no vas a felicitarme?

- Sólo si antes te quitas ese asqueroso sabor a fideos y sopa que tienes en la boca.

Naruto volvió a reír y se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha, sabía que esa era su forma de felicitarlo.

….

Luego de su ansiado encuentro, ambos shinobis se encontraban recostados sobre el precario colchón de la celda. Entonces, el Uchiha habló.

- ¿Naruto?

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Cómo es que nunca te cansas de comer ramen?

- ¿Bromeas? Es las cosa más deliciosa del mundo, creo que no hay otra cosa en el universo que me haga más feliz que comer ramen, en especial si son de Ichiraku.

- ¿No hay nada más que hace feliz? ¿Sólo esos fideos?

- ¡No son sólo fideos!- pero entonces el rubio comprendió que había metido la pata- Oh… Ammm… Bueno… En realidad sí hay otra cosa que me hace feliz, de hecho, me hace más feliz que comer ramen- continuó, con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿A sí? ¿Qué?

- ¡Tu!- respondió animadamente, luego lo besó apasionadamente.

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro de risa. Estaba en la cárcel, sólo lo veía una vez cada dos días, pero al menos sabía que lo quería de verdad, porque si había una cosa en el mundo que Naruto Uzumaki amaba en el mundo, era el ramen de Ichiraku. Y que él fuera más importante que esa adicción, debía admitirlo, lo hacía feliz. Muy feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, lo que sea! :P<em>

_Saludos! =)_


End file.
